


Whispers of The Rain

by Whispers_of_magick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Dates, Eruri will you marry me, Fluff, Multi, Tea, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_magick/pseuds/Whispers_of_magick
Summary: Collections of adorable fluff one-shots! Requests open! (But I have terrible writing block rn so I'm sorry if it takes long time)





	1. Tea box [Eruri fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an adorable Eruri fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrismas are coming close and so I thought this would be a good idea. Hopefully you enjoy it too.

Levi's POV:  
I watched the slowly falling snow outside the window as I drunk my hot tea, listening to the fire in our house's fireplace.  
It was a calm evening.  
For once, I had no paperwork to do and Erwin won't work overtime tonight.  
I heard the doors opening, but didn't bother to turn around.  
I knew who it was.  
He always wordlessly entered the house, took his jacket and shoes off and webt across the living room to hug me and snuggle into my neck, mummling silent "Hello Levi".  
Tonight was no different. His sweet scent; mixture of stress, ink, citrus and forest always reminded me of early autumn days days when the first cool breeze runs around your body, making you shiver. I didn't really know why. It just did.  
"Finally, you're home."  
"Yes, yes," picking me up in his arms, the old man carried me to our bedroom.  
"What does the idiot wants to do this time?" I thought to myself.  
His lips crushed into mine sooner than I could've said anything. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pushing him closer to my body.  
He was warm.  
I loved when we lied in each other's arm during cold winter nights. It made me feel safe and secure.  
He looked into my face, a small smile on his lips. But I hot lost in his ocean blye eyes; god how I loved the color.  
Hot summer days spend on the beach, swimming in the salty waters; depths so deep no human ever dared to entre them; that's what I saw in them.  
"Stay here," he whispered and climbed off of the bed.  
The cold air quickly hugged my form, making chills run down my spine as the blonde left the room.  
Without him, it was cold. Cold and empty without him. But I'd never admit that out loud. I'd never admit how much I need him in my life.  
He returned, holding a little box in his hand.  
"The fuck's that?"  
Erwin smiled and gave me the box.  
I sccaned the box quickly before opening it up.  
Scent of my favorite tea hit me in the face and I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up.  
The box was filled with tea leaves, but atop of them; atop of them lied thin silver ring.  
I picked the piece of jewelry up and looked at Erwin.  
His blue etes were sparkling.  
"Will you marry me, Levi?"  
I stared at him in surprise. Was he really..  
"Y-yes, of course, you fucking idiot." I whispered.  
He kissed me once more and put the ring in my finger.  
So after all, this evening was different than the others..


	2. Date [Mikasha fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Sasha were supposed to go on a date, but what happens after Sasha sees her crush with someone else? Requested by J93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I SUCK AND LIFE IS A MESS HOPE U ENJOY

I run down the cold corridor, hoping he'd forgive me for being late.  
Tonight Conny and I planned a date - or, better said, just Conny, I was too cought up staring at the person who's stolen my heart reather than listen to what he's been saying. It kinda felt silly, but I just couldn't help it.  
And why I was late? I, well, took a nap and slept for waay too long.  
I wasn't even all that excited about this (unlike Connie, who's been all buzzing about how tonight's gonna be awesome for a whole week), but I didn't want to make him sad. He was really a nice guy - just not my type.  
Finally reaching the meetup place (as one big mess I must add) I quickly begun blurting out all the reasons why I was late. Of course, made up reasons like making my hair and choosing the right outfit - if I have told him I dressed up into the first thing I found and that I was late because I fell asleep, it could ruin the evening, now couldn't it?   
But before I could even really start, the short guy just smiled sweetly and rolled his eyes.  
Taking my hand and complaining with sarcasm in his voice how he had to wait whole half an hour, he guided me through the town into a fancy restaurant.  
Wow, I didn't even know I agreed to this.  
I looked around, suprised. It was so.. Romantic - so not Connie's style. I wanted to complain but then I remembered we "agreed" on this so I couldn't say a word without giving myself away.  
Guess I should've paid a bit more attention.  
When we sat down by our table, I examined the faces of people around us and - my heart stopped.  
Eren and his raven haired company sat couple tables away from us. He was talking and giggling and she.. Her eyes were sparkling with feeling I couldn't describe with other word than love.  
My whole mind was set on fire of jealousy. Why? Just why?? Why did I fall for someone like her - why? I had no chance.   
Guess there goes my mood.  
She was wearing black slim fit lace dress with a v neck. She looked gorgerous. Suddenly, my eyes UNINTENTIONALLY slid their gaze onto her breasts and I felt my face heat up.  
"Um, Sasha, you alright?" Conny's voice brought me back behind the 3 protective walls of our world. I am here - it's fine, I knew she wouldn't return my feelings from the beginning after all, and seeing her happy - even if it's with someone else - was all I wanted.   
I turned my gaze on Connie and forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, of course!"  
"Good!" He returned my smile, only his was real.  
I sighed and tried paying attention to the menu the waiter has brought. However, my stomach was turning in unreasonable anxiety so I didn't know if I even wanted to eat.  
"So what are you gonna get?" I asked Conny, hoping to start up a conversation.  
"The hamburger looks nice!!"  
I had to laugh a little - how I wish I could be so careless. "Yeah, you'te right! I might take it as well."  
The bald boy grinned at me. "We have the same taste after all!"  
"Nah, you're a sweet tooth. I'm not!"  
"Aw come on!" His laugh was pure; innocent.  
I chuckled and turned my head a little, so my view included the raven haired girl. That is when I cought her gaze. We made eye contact and my cheeks were on fire again. Ugh. Looking at my lap, I tried to calm my heartbeat. I should've waved at her.  
"Hey Sasha, look! That's Eren and Mikasa!!" Connie, once again, stopped my train of thoughts and I had to look up. I really hoped I was no longer a red tomato.  
Tomatos sounded nice tho. I could get a tomato pasta, maybe?  
Emerald eyes. Eren. He was standing right besides our table, a bright smile on his lips. He was talking. Did I space out again? "It's so cool to see you guys here as well!! It's really nice here, right?"  
I looked over at Mikasa. She was sitting there all alone. And then her lips curved into a small, but breathtakingly beautiful smile. I gasped for air as my heart raced and butterflies were spitting theit poison in my stomach and I couldn't breath. Did she just smile? At me?  
I decided I had enough. Getting up, I made my way to Mikasa's table.   
Conny was calling me from behind, but I no longer cared. I wanted her to know.  
"Hey," she mumbled, the gorgerous smile gone.  
"Hi! Are you, um, enjoying your dinner?" Another one of my lame attempts to start a conversation.  
As an answer, I just got a shrug. That meant she wasn't enjoying it that much, right?  
"Would you like to go on a walk, then?" I tried.  
"Sure."  
My heart skipped a beat.  
She got up and took my hand, confidently leading me out of the building, while I felt like I was on fire. My heart was about to burst and I had no longer only butterflies, but a whole zoo in my stomach.  
We entered the cold evening air and the setting grew much more comfortable.   
Just a few more minutes and we were in the park; surrounded by darkness and quiet whispering of the trees. We were alone.  
I was still holding on to her hand, as if for my dear life, and she didn't protest.  
We walked in silence for several minutes. None of us wanted to ruin the moment. But I felt happy. Was she feeling the same? I looked at her and her eyes met mine.  
I pushed a smile on my face. "So Eren asked you out huh?"  
"And Connie asked you."  
I laughed. "Yeah."  
Next followed silence, but her eyes never left mine.  
I knew I was deep red, but she didn't mention anything. That is what I loved about her. She knew, but she kept it to herself. Silently knowing; using her knowledge as a sharp knife when needed. Or as sweet lullabies when comforting her loved ones.  
"I like you." Her quiet voice broke the peaceful silence.  
"Huh? I was taken by surprise.  
Her eyes left mine as she looked forward, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.  
"You-" My heart have probably exploded with how fast it was racing.  
"And you like me."  
"Well uh well yeah," How did she know?  
The raven haired girl chuckled. "You're so easy to read," her black orbs met my chocolate ones again.  
I, unknowingly, leaned forward. And she did not resist, instead, her pink, soft lips greeted mine.  
I wrapped my hands around her; holding her close.  
We stood there like that for what felt like infinity, but I wouldn't mind if that infinity never ended.  
When we parted, she was smiling. And I couldn't help but stare, breathlessly.   
I pushed her closer.  
"Mikasa!" A boy called out her name and ruined the moment.  
Her body quickly jumped away from mine, her head looking his way. It was Eren.  
Her head turned my direction again, her lips curving into a shy smile. "See you tomorrow, Sasha."  
And then she walked away; leaving me still processing what happened. 

She likes me.


End file.
